


Fanfiction in Shorthand: The Palace Peacock

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: A palace drama/concubine AU.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction in shorthand will be notes/summaries/discussions etc. that will be like SparkNotes for ideas I currently do not have the will/time/energy to write but would still like to share with people.

** A casual introduction: **

Frankenstein is presented to passing nobles by a village (possibly Ragar and Gejutel) as gifts to their gods. On the way to Lukedonia, he doesn't say a word, but finally talks once they get there, and the nobles are like, "This human can speak Lukedonian?" He is presented to the Lord.

"Who are you?" the Lord asks.

"Anything you want me to be," Frankenstein says. And he bows.

"Perfect! I'd gift you to Raizel!"

Despite plans to stay by the Lord to get important information on noble activity and possibly assassinate him too, Frankenstein is gifted to Rai, who does nothing, says nothing, and does nowhere. Nonetheless, Franken is like going all out trying to get close with Rai--which means he has to sleep with him. he expects to on the first night. But Rai never ever does

Franken: You never sleep with me. Rai: I don't...sleep.

Rai isn't interested in sleeping with Frankenstein partly because Rai is affected by feelings and knows Franken doesn't really want to sleep with him, even though he's trying. Nobles sneer at Frankenstein: temptress, harlot, heathen.

Franken: why doesn't he want to sleep with me? Am I not pretty?? Am I not hot? Am I old???

Frankenstein is doing his fair share of investigating and snooping around and sleeping around, trying to glean any info he can. One day, he is held down and violently taken by some not so good guys even though he verbally entices and consents. "So this is the one  _ the Noblesse _ chooses to keep." They only wanted him because they're taking what belongs to the Noblesse. And finally, Frankenstein learns Rai's title.

He feels pretty disgusted afterwards, but he's learned some stuff about the guy who he thought was supposed to use him, but never ever even touches him

Lukedonia notices a few nobles have gone missing, those nobles who had been rather violent with Frankenstein.

" _ Hmmm _ suspicious. This happened after that human got there. But he's  _ human _ , what can he do??""

There are rumors and accusations of Frankenstein, of  _ The Peacock, _ being dangerous, being the one to have killed several nobles who were traced back to having been in contact with him. They call him to justice, to court.

Raizel, who has pretty much rejected all of Frankenstein's sexual advances thus far, shows up in the trial. "I killed them," he says, and his word is authority. Raizel, the local cryptid, had been sentencing those whom he deemed had hurt Frankenstein, and, as he holds the ultimate authority in execution, he is allowed to do this, and Raizel and Frankenstein can basically just go home.

Frankenstein falls in love during trial. He realizes Raizel had looked out for him and genuinely cared about him enough to just straight up kill some guys.

After the trial, everyone knows Rai will kill people who hurt Franken, so now Lagus thinks, "Raizel really cares about Frankenstein. Let's use that." He promises Urokai he can get rid of Franken and have Rai favor Urokai instead if he cooperates. Urokai is then the one to slip something into Frankenstein's food/drink over time as he continually visits Rai, because Lagus doesn't want to be connected in case things go wrong.

The poison/drug allows Lagus to temporarily use mind magic to influence Frankenstein. Lagus (or someone else terrible) somehow gets Frankenstein to an isolated area and has his way with him, but uses his psychic abilities to make Frankenstein think that it's the Lord.

After the rape, Frankenstein stumbles back to Rai's mansion a little dazed and confused and looking like absolute shit. Rai sees this, obviously, and asks, "Who did this to you?"

Frankenstein thinks about it hard. He can't  _ quite _ remember clearly, but he 'remembers,' "The Lord..."

Raskreia and Rai have a feud. "You dare accuse the Lord, my father..." "You take the word of your...of your _pet_ over--"

"He is not a pet."

Meanwhile, Frankenstein is thinking and something doesn't feel right/add up to him. Dark Spear makes an offer.

_ "We see everything you see and beyond. Give yourself to us, and we will show you," _ they tell him.

Frankenstein knows this is a ploy by Dark Spear to eat him, but he takes the risk anyway, because Truth. "Show me."

He finds out what really happened but loses control of Dark Spear and goes on a rampage. The people of Lukedonia find out he is not  _ 'just' _ human.

"He's...he's a  _ monster, _ " someone utters.

Rai abandons his confrontation with the Lord/Raskreia to go to Frankenstein and, like in canon, and awakens him.

Frankenstein wakes up in his bed and goes to seek out Rai by the usual window. "So you've seen..."

Rai nods. After a bit, "I do not think any less of you for harboring such a weapon." He turns to face him. "It is a great weight you bear."

Frankenstein is silent for a moment, leaning against the wall and thinking. "It wasn't the Lord," he finally says. "But Sir Raizel, do not tell anyone I told you this. I need whoever's behind this to think they're still in control for the time being." He sort of chuckles. "They're going to think differently of me after that incident...  _ Thank you, _ for saving me."

They have tea together, and Frankenstein's pondering on things. "There's a chance they're going to try to get me to do something else, possibly more destructive now that they know what I'm capable of." "But I have to wonder, _'Why?'_ "

This is when Rai bleeds and Frankenstein gets worried.

"Did I..."

"It is not your fault, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein pensively looks down. Thinks for a while and then, "In exchange for your blood, Sir Raizel, mine." He slices his hand and drips his blood into Rai's tea in front of him. "You're the only one I can trust here."

With a contract, Frankenstein can pretty much act like a modern day wire exposing criminal activity in a live feed to Rai, who has the ultimate executioner authority.

They keep their bond a secret.

Frankenstein acts like a criminal accomplice. And he's shameless about sleeping with them too; they still think they have him under control.

Rai feels increasingly uncomfortable with this.

Frankenstein and some criminal underlings are having sex. And he is just thinking this feels  _ disgusting _ , but he's still linked with Rai through the bond.

And Rai is like,  _ Frankenstein, you can stop. _

_ No, no, it's...fine. _

_ Frankenstein, I order you... _

And Frankenstein gasps. He finds himself aroused at Rai ordering him, and just starts imagining that Rai is the one doing all the things to him.  _ It's fine...Master. But if you could, I'd like your company for the time being. _ He keeps linked with Rai, pretending that it's Rai until he comes, and he's never felt that good coming before.

Rai, standing at his window at home, finds himself hard for the first time.

Frankenstein lies there dirty and exhausted. _Thank you...Master._ He collects himself and easily breaks the lock of the door to the room the bad guys are keeping him in in some makeshift early Union hideout and goes investigating.

** This is basically what you need to know to make sense of the proceeding conversation (ch 2 of this) that continues the discussion/story. **


	2. A Conversation Mostly About Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been exported from a private Discord chat between earl and me, and continues right where the summary left off.

an-earl#2302 ok I'm really liking the part where franken is having sex and hating it but starts to get hella into it as soon as he realises he can Pretend It's Rai

an-earl#2302 After all those obvious failed advances he knows that Rai doesn't like him and doesn't want him, but he can't help but imagine to cope with what he has to deal with. And Rai is there like slowly dying because of course he cares about Franken

escspace#3537 Rai deciding one day that he will reciprocate the next time Frankenstein attempts an advance, but it...never happens, and he's just there waiting as Frankenstein links with him to make the sex he has with _other people_ tolerable.

escspace#3537 Rai deciding that he has to be the one to make the advance. He knows what Frankenstein is into by now, and one day just has him against a wall and disrobes him, and Frankenstein is confused, like, "What's going on?? Is there something you need??" And Rai nods and quietly says, "I need _you,_ Frankenstein, if you still would like to have me." And Frankenstein, this slutty, slutty concubine who has had sex to the moon and back, who knows how to be a hot, hot temptress, the cocky, arrogant, beautiful Palace Peacock, blushes furiously and is a little flustered by Rai's advance.

escspace#3537 "Yes," Frankenstein finally says. " _Yes,_ Master." He drapes his arms over Rai's shoulders, and honestly, just wants Rai to take him right there against the wall.

escspace#3537 Rai knows the motions well enough by now and says closely, "It...upsets me when you do this with other people. When they touch you, when they kiss you, when they bite you, when they _fuck_ you..." He leans in close, resting his head against Frankenstein's shoulder so he can say in his ear, "And you pretend that it's me because you hate them too. I do not want you to have to pretend anymore."

escspace#3537 "But Frankenstein, you enjoy it when they are rough with you. I hope to please you just as much." And Rai turns Frankenstein around and pulls his hips towards him as Frankenstein suports himself with his arms on the wall, his head swimming. "No, I hope to please you more. Will you allow me this?" Rai says.

"Yes."

escspace#3537 And then Rai fucks him against the wall and such, and Frankenstein is having the time of his life, coming easily and probably more than once.

So, after that day, Frankenstein changes his revealing robe to the black suit we're familiar with. He cuts his long, long hair to the canon just below shoulder length.

escspace#3537 He is no longer available to other people.

escspace#3537 Ragar sees him one day is like, "??" 

And Frankenstein shrugs. "I thought a change would be nice."

escspace#3537 "I hear you have been dilligent in containing criminal activity," Ragar says. "I have..." Ragar tugs at his mask. "I would like to be of assistance."

escspace#3537 Party member obtained.

escspace#3537 So now Ragar and Frankenstein are a crime fighting duo.

escspace#3537 Imagine though, Ragar looking for Franken because he has a little crush on him, and is like, "Hm, maybe he'll sleep with me?" But then Franken's like, "I'm exclusive now, sorry." And Ragar's like, "Oh...okay, let's fight crime together instead."

escspace#3537 Because Frankenstein can't really act like a seductive human slut to slip into places now, Ragar's assassin skillset comes in handy.

escspace#3537 (Wait, I just had a thought: Small brain: Rai/Franken/Urokai

Galaxy brain: Rai/Franken/Ragar)

escspace#3537 Though I do really like Ragar as a platonic bro.

escspace#3537 But anyway, Ragar one day asks Frankenstein why he did all the sleeping around if he hated it. And Frankenstein says, "People are most vulnerable when they're fucking you, you know." "When you're their little 'cum covered bitch,' they're on top of you and they think they're on top of the world."

an-earl#2302 ok Rai going 'oh no, he's never going to do anything, I have to make the first move, ME' is amazing. The scene where he just, like, snaps and forces Franken hard against the wall while Franken is like '???? Can I do something for you???' GALAXY TAKE . It's even better cos Rai has always been watching and looking out for Franken - now he knows exactly what Franken likes and acts on it

an-earl#2302 "It...upsets me when you do this with other people. When they touch you, when they kiss you, when they bite you, when they fuck you..." THAT'S HOT and Rai is going all out

an-earl#2302 Franken can only weakly say "yes" to all Rai's questions, allow him everything

an-earl#2302 Franken: gotta dress prude now cos I'm Rai's only HA

an-earl#2302 Yea I prefer Ragar as platonic best bro, for the purses of AU Ragar WANTS THAT FRANKENDICK but knows he can't have that Frankendick cos he's with his one true love now. But but but one day he walks into Rai's and catches him having sex with Franken on the table or something

an-earl#2302 Franken and Rai:......want to join us?

an-earl#2302 ( Ragar/Franken/Rai is so woke, so awakened)

escspace#3537 Oh my god, yes.

escspace#3537 Ragar, like, blushes, pulls his mask up, and is like, "......yes."

escspace#3537 Franken: "...Are you _still_ keeping that mask on?"

Ragar: "Why would I take it off??"

Franken: "... ... Just let me suck you off."

escspace#3537 I love Ragar as the dumbest blonde.

escspace#3537 Franken taking two dicks at once though, and he's just gasping and hanging on for dear life.

escspace#3537 But Ragar's like, "Hey, how fast am I supposed to go? Like, as fast as when we spar? Am I supposed to cum inside or out? Wouldn't it make a mess??"

escspace#3537 Franken: "Pls, dear god, only go as fast as a regular human. ~~What are you trying to do? Start a fire in my ass?~~ "

escspace#3537 Rai: "Just follow my lead, Ragar."

escspace#3537 Ragar things to consider: Ragar just popping his head in during Rai and Franken's private tea time. "Hey, Frankenstein. You wanna.....hang out?"

escspace#3537 They're sparring and Franken is, of course, shirtless and he sees Ragar just staring at him like some weirdo. Ragar, in his mind: nice.

escspace#3537 One day, Frankenstein walks into the room with the afternoon tea, and Ragar is already there sitting across from Rai.

escspace#3537 Ragar: Look, these are my sons. They are our sons now. ~~Ragar: Sike, I'm entering eternal sleep. They are _your_ sons now.~~ ~~Have my kids. Literally have my kids. Here they are. Look, they already look like you too.~~

escspace#3537 (I think it was Laryna who came up with the headcanon that Ragar gave his sons wavy hair to resemble Franken.)

an-earl#2302 "What are you trying to do? Start a fire in my ass?"

OH MY GODS

I'm going to DIE ADSLFKLKJLK

an-earl#2302 Rai getting Franken from behind and Ragar getting Franken from the front

an-earl#2302 sorry I can't do longer replies but I like everything you just said about Ragar being an absolute dolt

escspace#3537 ^^What I was imagining.

an-earl#2302 Ragar knocking on Franken and Rai's door all the time and Franken is like

What do you want this time? Sparring or sex?

escspace#3537 Ragar: ...can we...can we go on a date...?

escspace#3537 He just wants to sniff flowers or something with Franken.

an-earl#2302 Franken 'only if I bring master'

an-earl#2302 or maybe Franken: _closes the door for a moment_

an-earl#2302 Franken: Master says yes.

escspace#3537 Yes.

an-earl#2302 hahahaha that's so so hilarious

an-earl#2302 Franken is like "what's it going to be Ragar? FIGHT or FUCK?!"

an-earl#2302 but Ragar is more like a dinner first kind of guy

escspace#3537 Yes!

an-earl#2302 Ragar, blushing: as a token of my goodwill, I have readied a present for you.

an-earl#2302 Franken, taking his clothes off: I don't accept bribes.

take your garbage

escspace#3537 Hahaha! Franken's so cold.

escspace#3537 Rai: ...He means it as a gift, Frankenstein...

escspace#3537 Another conversation: Rai: "Do you appreciate Ragar's company, Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein: "That dolt? I  _ tolerate _ his company."

Rai: "...He likes you."

an-earl#2302 Franken, getting mad: what?! you think I'm only sleeping with you because of sum gifts? you think I can be brought with monee? with nick knacks? what, ho

an-earl#2302 Rai: he's trying to be nice, Franken

escspace#3537 Rai sympathizes with Ragar.

an-earl#2302 hahahaha

an-earl#2302 dolts stan dolts

escspace#3537 Yes.

an-earl#2302 Ragar: Sir Raizel, I am in need of advice.

an-earl#2302 Rai: Just because I'm with Franken doesn't mean I know how I did it

escspace#3537 Rai, thinking hard about when Franken fell for him: "... ... Kill someone."

"Kill someone for him."

  * terms and conditions apply




an-earl#2302 oh my god

escspace#3537 I like Franken not wanting to be bought by Ragar. Like, he wants to separate Ragar from all the others he's slept with, because those cases were always about some sort of exchange. He got something in return for sex, whether or not the others were aware of it.

an-earl#2302 But he keeps misreading Ragar who genuinely wants to do nice things and get nice things for him

escspace#3537 Ragar: ;_;

escspace#3537 Ragar starts going to the Lord for help, whom he thinks is so wise.

escspace#3537 Lord: LOL.

Lord: That's the funniest shit I've heard, tell me more, Ragar.

an-earl#2302 ad;lfja;sldj;lKJ;ALJLSDKFJLJLAWIEJFL;ADHFKJHAHAHAHAHHA

escspace#3537 Lord, after he's finished laughing his ass off: Have you tried getting something for Raizel? Frankenstein might appreciate that.

The Peacock guards him like no other.

escspace#3537 Ragar: enlightened

an-earl#2302 HAHaA

an-earl#2302 Ragar bakes a homemade pie for Rai, unveils it with pride and Rai claps. He's about to take a bite when Franken slaps it out of his hand

an-earl#2302 Franken: Why don't YOU take a bite of it first, Ragar

Ragar: but it's a gif-

Franken: YOU FIRST

escspace#3537 Ragar is continually wounded by Franken, oh my god.

an-earl#2302 Ragar ends up eating the whole thing to prove it isn't poisoned

escspace#3537 Consider: Franken doesn't actually believe it's poisoned. He just really doesn't trust Ragar's cooking/baking skills.

escspace#3537 He's not going to let his master eat nasty ass food prepared by someone who never eats.

an-earl#2302 oh my glakdjsflk

an-earl#2302 you're right!

escspace#3537 Does Ragar even have an oven?? Where did he cook this?? Are the ingredients actually edible ingredients or is it rocks??

an-earl#2302 he used noble magic to cook it

escspace#3537 I was thinking: he sought out some human village and was like, "teach me how to make one pie, please."

escspace#3537 Happy ending: Ragar tries the pie. Franken tries the pie. Franken: "...This is decent. Master may have it."

escspace#3537 Ragar: sigh of relief.

an-earl#2302 a happy ending!

escspace#3537 A way to a man's heart is through his master's stomach.

escspace#3537 An indirect route.

escspace#3537 Ragar/Franken/Rai wholesome!

an-earl#2302 too nice

escspace#3537 Does Ragar take his mask off during sex?

escspace#3537 Franken, eventually: I swear to fucking god I am going to tear that mask off if you wear it one more time to bed.

escspace#3537 Rai: Franken, that is rude.

an-earl#2302 I bet Ragar's clan code really annoys Franken, he has the mask on and is exceptionally quiet like a pro.

escspace#3537 ~~Rai: but I agree though. You can't kiss or suck cock with a mask.~~

an-earl#2302 Franken: CAN YOU JUST MOAN FOR ONCE OR WHAT

an-earl#2302 What? Are you too good to moan now? Tooooo high and mighty to groan in sexual pleasure?

an-earl#2302 am I having sex with a statue?

escspace#3537 Ragar: but I do moan though?? Franken: what?? _It's the sound of the wind._

an-earl#2302 Franken: what?

Me: what?

escspace#3537 Franken: I thought the house had gotten drafty?? But it wasn't drafty.

Ragar moaning is wind blowing sounds.

an-earl#2302 whaaaaaaat? hahahaha

an-earl#2302 Franken: make some real moans! like a man! like a human! oh my god I beg u

escspace#3537 Ragar, next time, moaning: ...........a h....... .. ... ......

escspace#3537 Ragar: _I did it._

an-earl#2302 Rai: ¯_(ツ)_/¯

escspace#3537 Franken: I guess that's a start...

escspace#3537 Franken: Fucks Ragar hard trying to get him to make sounds.

an-earl#2302 Franken: oh......oh!......ah, ah, ahhhh....master, yes, just like that! More, yes!! Please!!--

an-earl#2302 Ragar: Yes. This is very nice indeed. I am enjoying this greatly.

escspace#3537 Franken: I literally hate you.

escspace#3537 Rai, before Ragar feels sad: He doesn't mean that.

escspace#3537 Rai always trying to be damage control between the other two.

escspace#3537 Ragar and Rai having sex: ...silence...

an-earl#2302 ohh hhhh amazing

an-earl#2302 they're just going at it, but there's total silence

an-earl#2302 "Are you enjoying this?"

an-earl#2302 "Greatly."

an-earl#2302 "I understand."

escspace#3537 Oh my god. That's wild.

escspace#3537 They have sex like a black and white art film.

escspace#3537 While Rai and Franken have sex like the raunchiest bdsm porn.

an-earl#2302 because they like dirtytalk

escspace#3537 Yeh.

an-earl#2302 Lord: if doesn't like your silence, why don't you try more communication during the act?

escspace#3537 Oh my god, I was _just_ typing something like that.

an-earl#2302 Ragar as he fucks Franken: The weather looks nice today.

escspace#3537 Hhhhahah!

an-earl#2302 vibing!!

escspace#3537 Heheh.

escspace#3537 Franken: Wh-what?? Why are you bringing up the weather?

an-earl#2302 Franken would get so mad at that hahahahhaha

escspace#3537 Franken: Are you _bored_ is that it? Bored of fucking me?? My ass too loose for you??!?

an-earl#2302 al;sdfkjl

an-earl#2302 nothing Ragar does is right this is so funny

escspace#3537 Ragar: N-no! The Lord just--

Franken:  _ Never _ bring up the Lord when we're having sex.

escspace#3537 Ragar: ;_;

an-earl#2302 Franken: THE LORD? you're off thinking about the LORD when we're having sex?? Am I THAT boring Ragar?

an-earl#2302 Ragar, later: Frankenstein--

an-earl#2302 Franken: Frankenstein who? Why don't you go have sex with your precious Lord?

escspace#3537 Haha! Oh my god.

escspace#3537 Franken: If you think he's such a 'wise lord' why don't you fuck him instead?

escspace#3537 Rai: pls, Franken, Ragar is trying his best.

escspace#3537 Franken: ... ... ..i kno...

an-earl#2302 after all of these hilariously sad shenanigans there has to be a scene where their duo spy thing goes wrong and Ragar is lying in a pile of his own blood surrounded by bad guys

an-earl#2302 and Franken jumps in to act as a human shield

an-earl#2302 Ragar: That was not according to plan, nor the optimal outcome. Why did you do that?

an-earl#2302 Franken:.....are you SERIOUS?

escspace#3537 Franken: rolls his eyes into the fifth dimension as he saves this dolt's ass.

an-earl#2302 Ragar is all 'you don't even like me,'

meanwhile Franken is carrying him home bleeding as all fuck like 'shut up Ragar, no one does'

an-earl#2302 Goes home to patch him up and treat him gently and waited all night next to his bed

escspace#3537 Yes.

an-earl#2302 Franken's mind is 'oh god oh god I will make you ok, my friend' --- goes through cortex that makes everything sound rude --- what comes out of his mouth is "can't take a little knife to the internal organs, little man?"

escspace#3537 ^'The cortex that makes everything sound rude'!!

escspace#3537 Ragar and Gejutel as like drinking buddies as Ragar laments about Franken-feelings.

an-earl#2302 Franken's mind is 'let me see your wounds so I can dress them' --- through cortex that makes everything rude ---- "get your clothes off rn. Don't you know you're just a piece of meat?'

escspace#3537 It's only _really_ bad if Franken is suddenly nice.

an-earl#2302 ohhhhhhhh nooooooo!!!!^

escspace#3537 Like, on their way home, and Franken legit doesn't know if Ragar is going to make it. And he's like, "You know, that pie you brought for Master? I was impressed."

an-earl#2302 Ragar: who are you and what have you done with Frankenstein?

escspace#3537 Ragar: oh no, I've been duped.

an-earl#2302 Ragar:.......................SIR RAIZEL COME QUICK!!!!!

escspace#3537 Rai: is there. Ragar: oh.

escspace#3537 Franken, as soon as he's sure Ragar's going to be okay: You suck, but you can't even suck cock because you never take off that mask.

Ragar: whew, everything is normal.

escspace#3537 Ragar, behind his mask: :)

escspace#3537 But also ;_;

an-earl#2302 At night, when Ragar's wheezes are especially bad, Franken storms into the room and looks down at him like he's the most pathetic thing alive. Ragar knows it.

an-earl#2302 Then Franken climbs into bed with him.

an-earl#2302 He says nothing.

escspace#3537 Old man drinking buddy Gejutel to Ragar: Frankenstein is an ass. Why do you even like him? You should dump him in the ocean. Ragar: waow...Gejutel. That's...so helpful...

escspace#3537 ^Oooh, nice.

an-earl#2302 "waow" is the funniest thing thanks hahasdlfkj;

escspace#3537 Hehehehe.

an-earl#2302 or perhaps, Ragar is in pain and Franken climbs into bed with him, then slowly undoes his pants

an-earl#2302 he's just beneath the covers, taking care of Ragar who's too busted up to do anything himself

an-earl#2302 Franken does all the work

escspace#3537 Nice, nice, nice.

escspace#3537 Ragar finally groans or something.

an-earl#2302 Ragar does learn that Franken does care about him

escspace#3537 Franken: and all it took was a near death experience, wow.

an-earl#2302 and love him in his own way, even if it's not the same him loving Rai

an-earl#2302 hahah^

an-earl#2302 !!!

escspace#3537 Yes. This is nice. This is good.

escspace#3537 Okay, Ragar in modern day with the household: intimidates all the kids (like he intimidates Nick).

escspace#3537 Everyone: Ragar's scary. Franken: Ragar's an idiot.

an-earl#2302 oh my god - Franken meeting Rajak in Lukedonia for the first time like - his scowl disappears, a huge, genuine smile crosses his face --

an-earl#2302 "Ragar? Oh there you are."

an-earl#2302 "What on bloody earth have you done with your hair?"

an-earl#2302 Rajak: _crisscrosses his blades across Franken's chest_

an-earl#2302 Who u?

escspace#3537 ~~Franken: Dang, you that thirsty for my dick, Ragar?~~

an-earl#2302 stoooooooop! XD

escspace#3537 I'm sorry.

an-earl#2302 I bet things are just pumping into the cortex that makes everything rude, but then, just as Franken is about to say that, he stops

an-earl#2302 cos this isn't Ragar

escspace#3537 Franken: Oh, you're...

an-earl#2302 Once he finds out this is his son, he's like, towards the Kartas: "Rajak" really? How _original,_ Ragar.

an-earl#2302 Did you really have to inflict that on your own son?

escspace#3537 Rajak: You know my father? ~~Franken: Yeah we used to fu--~~

escspace#3537 Franken: ...We had... _a_ relationship.

escspace#3537 Wait, what if, Rajak knows Franken though, because Ragar would talk about Franken to his sons because he loved Franken and such.

an-earl#2302 I have a sad feeling that they broke up when Rai went missing

an-earl#2302 And Franken exploded at him in the forest before he left

escspace#3537 Oh no, that's so sad.

escspace#3537 I was hoping for like: Ragar: I will help you find him, spy partner.

escspace#3537 Franken: You better not slow me down (he says to the actual fastest clan leader). Let's go.

an-earl#2302 he leaves Lukedonia because he can't trust anyone, any one of these people could be a traitor and Franken cannot be surrounded by these people

an-earl#2302 Good AU: Ragar: I'll go with you.

an-earl#2302 or Ragar: You will always have a home in my manor

an-earl#2302 Sad AU: Ragar waits in the forest for Franken like in canon, Franken still leaves

escspace#3537 The whole Ragar/Franken/Rai dynamic is just, too comical and too much fun to just break up.

an-earl#2302 I feel like Franken has to leave Lukedonia and not see Ragar for a time in order for him to have his sons

an-earl#2302 But for the purposes of AU, why not!

escspace#3537 But imagine anyway: Franken directly says to Ragar that he can't trust him. After all, he became one of the closest to Rai after spending all that time together. Ragar, after all the rudeness that he's used to, is deeply hurt by this. "...So, you think that...Even after all we've done together..." And they just, leave each other.

escspace#3537 But let's go with the good AU and Ragar doesn't have sons.

an-earl#2302 Or the galaxy AU where Ragar's son's are also Franken's

escspace#3537 Oh damn, you're right.

escspace#3537 Galaxy AU.

an-earl#2302 One day he just comes back to the hideout holding a baby

an-earl#2302 Franken: Ragar who's baby is that?

an-earl#2302 Ragar did you steal a baby?

[28-May-19 09:06 PM] RAGAR??

escspace#3537 I was just going to say!!

an-earl#2302 Ragar: What do you mean? This is our baby.

escspace#3537 Franken: ..... ...fuck.

an-earl#2302 Franken: HOW????

an-earl#2302 Ragar: I told you, I was going make our son.

escspace#3537 Franken, sweating: was I supposed to use a condom??

escspace#3537 Franken: I don't remember agreeing to this.

an-earl#2302 aldsfkjlks

an-earl#2302 While the baby is biologically Ragar's only, cos asexual, I bet Ragar made it so that they have traits like Franken. So their baby.

escspace#3537 Yes.

an-earl#2302 the babies are born with cortex that makes everything rude

escspace#3537 Oh heck.

an-earl#2302 This literally comes out of nowhere too, cos Ragar isn't, like pregnant. He just walks out one day, walks in with baby.

an-earl#2302 Magic noble asexual reproduction.

escspace#3537 Amazing.

escspace#3537 Franken, trying to explain things to Rai after Rai reappears: This is Rajak...our son...?

escspace#3537 Rai: :o Rai: :)

an-earl#2302 or if Franken is uncomfortable about it it can just be Ragar's son and Franken's the godfather

escspace#3537 That too.

escspace#3537 Franken: I don't remember agreeing to this. Ragar: Fine. You're the godfather. But he's still going to look like you though.

escspace#3537 Ragar just, makes baby.

an-earl#2302 Then they each take turns running into union bases with Rajak strapped to their backs

escspace#3537 Franken: Rajak wants to go to the park. Can you go on your own today?

an-earl#2302 oh my fucking god -- I bet they're like the Cullens from Twilight at Yeran

an-earl#2302 Four beautiful blondes.

an-earl#2302 In the corner.

escspace#3537 Snort.

an-earl#2302 Red eyes (and one blue)

escspace#3537 Explosion happens. Ragar: ??? Franken: I'm teaching Rajak science.

escspace#3537 In this AU, Rael is respectful to humans and Seira.

an-earl#2302 if Rael wasn't, Franken would freaking destroy him so yea he is

escspace#3537 Rael, to Ragar: How do I win her love? What if she spurns me?

Ragar: side eyes Franken.

escspace#3537 ^Yes.

an-earl#2302 I have to say though, galaxy brain au means that Ragar essentially turned his back on Lukedonia for Franken

an-earl#2302 He left his family name, his family house, his Clan Leader status

escspace#3537 Yeah, kinda, but it's fun.

an-earl#2302 all for Franken

an-earl#2302 like damn son.

escspace#3537 Love.


	3. Transcendent

[28-May-19 09:42 PM] escspace#3537

Whenever you get back: Rael's problem with being with Seira is his insecurity in lack of status. Seira is a clan leader, Rael is like, nobody, since Ragar turned on Lukedonia for Franken--for love!

[28-May-19 09:44 PM] escspace#3537

But then, Franken's with Rai and was literally gifted/treated like an object, so he's like, "That title stuff doesn't mean anything."

[28-May-19 09:46 PM] escspace#3537

So Rael goes after Seira but Seira still rejects him, but since Rael is a respectful boi now, he is like, "...Okay, but I hope I can still be in your company." And Seira's like, "Yeah, sure."

[28-May-19 09:49 PM] escspace#3537

Rael doesn't actually meet Seira until she and Regis join the household though. So child order is actually: Rajak, Rael, M-21, Tao and Takeo, Seira and Regis.

[28-May-19 09:53 PM] escspace#3537

This changes the Seira and Regis first contact with the household, because while encountering just Rai, they can be like, "Weird human." But then we have Rajak, Rael,  _ and _ Ragar, and because Ragar is a dumb, he's like, "Hey, nobles. That short kid looks like Gejutel."

[28-May-19 09:53 PM] escspace#3537

And Regis is like, "Who are you?? To know Gaju-nim?!"

[28-May-19 09:57 PM] escspace#3537

So, Gejutel arrives and meets Rajak and Rael for the first time and is like, "Dear lord, Ragar, you had kids with him."

[28-May-19 10:00 PM] escspace#3537

Also, Ragar has passed the soul weapon to Rajak.

[28-May-19 10:07 PM] escspace#3537

Also, in this AU, Rai probably did not disappear because of the Muzaka incident, because Lagus and probably a few others would have been outed by then, considering all the spying stuff.

[28-May-19 10:07 PM] escspace#3537

Rai would have had to disappear for smarter reasons/plans.

[28-May-19 10:08 PM] escspace#3537

That Rai, Franken, and Ragar could not have gotten to.

[28-May-19 10:46 PM] escspace#3537

Okay, back to Ragar/Franken/Rai: Modern day means modern sex with modern sex toys, and Frankenstein has his contraptions and such. One day, Frankenstein has some toy in/on him and Ragar has the settings/switch and all is good, and Franken's getting his kick but then Ragar like breaks something and is: O.O ...

[28-May-19 10:49 PM] escspace#3537

Franken: Oh, oh god. Fuck! Ahh....ah, hh!

Ragar: ...  _ Dear Lord Raizel please come quick and fix this before Frankenstein realizes something's wrong. _

[28-May-19 10:53 PM] escspace#3537

Franken:  _ Distracted _

Ragar:  _ Praying _

[28-May-19 10:53 PM] escspace#3537

Raizel:  _ mmmtea... _

[28-May-19 10:59 PM] escspace#3537

Franken: Ah--! Wait-too much--mm! Ahh! slow down.

Ragar, sweating: ...it...spontaneously broke...

Franken:  _ Wh-what? _

[28-May-19 11:09 PM] escspace#3537

Maybe it's a large-ish mechanical machine that has things that hold Franken in place as it fucks him or something. And so he's at its mercy (though he could break it and just leave if he wanted to, but that's a lot of hard work building and resources to waste). And Ragar's like panicking and he's about to hecking just destroy the thing, but Franken's like, 'bitch, no.'

Ragar: "I'll go get Lord Raizel."

[28-May-19 11:10 PM] escspace#3537

And then zooms out of the room. And Rai's finally there, and he just walks over to the side and powers it off. "... You just unplug it from the wall socket..."

[28-May-19 11:14 PM] escspace#3537

"Frankenstein has built all machines like this with an automatic release if they ever lose power."

[28-May-19 11:16 PM] escspace#3537

Rai's more familiar with all this than Ragar, because Rai is primarily the one having the kinky bdsm stuff with Franken.

[29-May-19 08:09 AM] escspace#3537

Also, Ragar really likes seeing Rai take Franken, because he thinks Frankenstein's cute and Not Mean.

[29-May-19 09:58 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar, watching Franken and Rai go at it:  _ polite clapping. _

[29-May-19 09:59 AM] escspace#3537

Franken: Ragar, shut up.

[29-May-19 10:03 AM] escspace#3537

Franken: Are you just going to sit there and be useless or are you going to join us?

[29-May-19 10:30 AM] escspace#3537

But when Rai is really working Franken, Franken's too caught up in how great it feels, too busy moaning and squirming, to berate Ragar, and Ragar's there for the ride.

[29-May-19 11:17 AM] escspace#3537

And Franken legit likes taking both of them at once. It feels like dying but dying feels  _ great _ .

[29-May-19 11:20 AM] escspace#3537

Also, I can't stop thinking about this: "Franken, getting mad: what?! you think I'm only sleeping with you because of sum gifts? you think I can be brought with monee? with nick knacks? what, ho" It's so funny.

[29-May-19 02:47 PM] escspace#3537

Ragar sends this to Franken: <https://youtu.be/MU2gs5f1o1g>

[29-May-19 11:38 PM] an-earl#2302

Franken watches the video with a perfectly emotionless face, with Ragar in the room watching on hopefully. Franken's thumbs then starting typing furiously, Ragar's phone pings: "If you're not a coward then beseech me yourself"

[29-May-19 11:39 PM] an-earl#2302

"Are you a man or are you a dog? Even a dog knows to bow before play."

[29-May-19 11:39 PM] an-earl#2302

Ragar's phone goes _ping_ _ping_ as Franken sits near him staring only at his screen.

[29-May-19 11:40 PM] escspace#3537

Oh my god.

[29-May-19 11:40 PM] an-earl#2302

Somehow 'sum gifts' singlehandedly makes that line funny hahahaah

[29-May-19 11:41 PM] escspace#3537

Sum gifts is amazing.

[29-May-19 11:41 PM] an-earl#2302

loving that scenario - only problem is that it should be the other way round!!

[29-May-19 11:41 PM] an-earl#2302

Ragar lived those 820 years with Franken

[29-May-19 11:41 PM] an-earl#2302

meanwhile Rai was sleeping

[29-May-19 11:41 PM] escspace#3537

This is true.

[29-May-19 11:41 PM] an-earl#2302

So Ragar should be tech savy. How horrifying

[29-May-19 11:42 PM] escspace#3537

But maybe... Ragar Big Dumb.

[29-May-19 11:42 PM] an-earl#2302

oh you're right, I'm wrong

[29-May-19 11:42 PM] escspace#3537

And more vanilla than Rai.

[29-May-19 11:42 PM] an-earl#2302

yea definitely

[29-May-19 11:43 PM] an-earl#2302

He's the kind of guy who loves watching others getting it on

[29-May-19 11:43 PM] escspace#3537

He's a spy/assassin. That's his skillset.

[29-May-19 11:44 PM] an-earl#2302

Also omg at Ragar liking Franken being totally maxed out in pleasure with Rai because that squeezes his capacity for meaness away

[29-May-19 11:44 PM] an-earl#2302

blissfully happy Franken

[29-May-19 11:45 PM] escspace#3537

Yess.

[29-May-19 11:46 PM] escspace#3537

Rai, noticing Franken is saying mean things to Ragar again: Frankenstein,  _ suck. _

[29-May-19 11:46 PM] an-earl#2302

Rai to the rescue

[29-May-19 11:46 PM] escspace#3537

And of course Frankenstein's going to obey that.

[29-May-19 11:46 PM] escspace#3537

Rai, to Ragar: :)

[29-May-19 11:46 PM] an-earl#2302

Rai: thumbs up to Ragar

[29-May-19 11:46 PM] an-earl#2302

hahaha so sad, Franken just immediately obeys whatever Rai says

[29-May-19 11:47 PM] an-earl#2302

but can't help but have problems with whatever Ragar does

[29-May-19 11:47 PM] an-earl#2302

oh Franken

[29-May-19 11:48 PM] escspace#3537

He just likes giving people other than Rai a hard time.

[29-May-19 11:49 PM] escspace#3537

But Ragar especially.

[29-May-19 11:49 PM] escspace#3537

Gejutel a close second.

[29-May-19 11:50 PM] an-earl#2302

yea

[29-May-19 11:53 PM] escspace#3537

Rai, trying to figure out how to get Franken to be quiet without actually telling him to actually do that/unintentionally deter him from being himself: Franken can't insult Ragar if his mouth is full (with my dick).

Genius brain.

[29-May-19 11:54 PM] an-earl#2302

"God OP your brain"

[29-May-19 11:54 PM] an-earl#2302

me @Rai^

[29-May-19 11:55 PM] an-earl#2302

What would be really funny if Rai gets annoyed one day and is like: Frankenstein. For the next six hours you are not to be rude to Ragar.

[29-May-19 11:55 PM] escspace#3537

Yes!

[29-May-19 11:56 PM] escspace#3537

Otherwise, no RaiDick for three weeks.

[29-May-19 11:57 PM] an-earl#2302

Franken's face is just like screwed up and red whenever Ragar says something like he's physically struggling to keep it in

[29-May-19 11:58 PM] escspace#3537

Ragar, behind his mask: ....hehe.....

[29-May-19 11:59 PM] escspace#3537

Tao: Hey, what's wrong with Boss?

[30-May-19 12:00 AM] an-earl#2302

Ragar: Frankenstein, I think the earth is flat.

[30-May-19 12:01 AM] escspace#3537

Frankenstein: Hhhhhhhhh hhhh !!

[30-May-19 12:01 AM] an-earl#2302

Frankenstein, I think the sun goes behind a mountain to rest at the day's end.

[30-May-19 12:01 AM] an-earl#2302

Frankenstein, 9/11 was done by aliens.

[30-May-19 12:02 AM] escspace#3537

That's amazing. Ragar is intentionally using this to drive Franken mad.

[30-May-19 12:02 AM] escspace#3537

Not as big a dumb as we thought.

[30-May-19 12:02 AM] an-earl#2302

this is going to kill Frnaken I love it

[30-May-19 12:02 AM] escspace#3537

It's just six hours. Just go to sleep, Franken.

[30-May-19 12:03 AM] an-earl#2302

Hey Frankenstein. Did you know I'm a fan of ska?

[30-May-19 12:03 AM] escspace#3537

(Wait, what's ska?)

[30-May-19 12:03 AM] an-earl#2302

Frankenstein. Pssst, Frankenstein. Mozart was overrated.

[30-May-19 12:04 AM] escspace#3537

Ahhaha!

[30-May-19 12:04 AM] an-earl#2302

(ska music that Franken would hate)

[30-May-19 12:04 AM] escspace#3537

(Just looked it up, I see, I see.)

[30-May-19 12:04 AM] escspace#3537

Hey Franken, I'm going to blast dubstep through the house.

[30-May-19 12:05 AM] an-earl#2302

Hey, hey Frankenstein. I'm not going to brush my teeth before going to bed tonight.

[30-May-19 12:06 AM] escspace#3537

Oh my god.

[30-May-19 12:07 AM] escspace#3537

Rai gives Franken sympathy pats.

[30-May-19 12:07 AM] an-earl#2302

Frankenstein, Frankenstein look. The only way to eat chicken is medium rare.

[30-May-19 12:07 AM] escspace#3537

Hhhh!

[30-May-19 12:07 AM] escspace#3537

I'm dying.

[30-May-19 12:07 AM] an-earl#2302

Franken's eye just twitching.

[30-May-19 12:08 AM] escspace#3537

Franken, externally: :))))))

[30-May-19 12:08 AM] escspace#3537

Franken: internally: hhhhhhi'mgoingtokillsomebody

[30-May-19 12:09 AM] escspace#3537

andthatsomebodywearsastupidmask 24/7.

[30-May-19 12:10 AM] an-earl#2302

Frankenstein, hey Frankenstein. What do you think of my new crocs?

[30-May-19 12:10 AM] escspace#3537

Hahaha!

[30-May-19 12:10 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar in crocs! Transcendent.

[30-May-19 12:11 AM] an-earl#2302

Look Frankenstein. I'm not oiling the pan before I pour in the batter.

[30-May-19 12:11 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar really enjoying himself. Really, just getting back at Franken.

[30-May-19 12:11 AM] an-earl#2302

I'm chopping vegetables on the meat board.

[30-May-19 12:11 AM] escspace#3537

Oh no!

[30-May-19 12:12 AM] escspace#3537

Franken: locks himself in the lab.

[30-May-19 12:12 AM] escspace#3537

Peace...with his data...

[30-May-19 12:13 AM] an-earl#2302

But Frankenstein, Frankenstein. Don't you want to hear about my theory about the bermuda triangle?

[30-May-19 12:13 AM] escspace#3537

Oh my god.

[30-May-19 12:14 AM] an-earl#2302

I am smart, not like those conspiracy theorists, I know vampires don't exist, Frankenstein.

[30-May-19 12:14 AM] escspace#3537

_ Wheeze. _

[30-May-19 12:15 AM] escspace#3537

Six hours are up. Frankenstein doesn't say anything to Ragar. He's just :))))) Ragar: he'sgoingtopoisonme I'mgoingtodie.

[30-May-19 12:16 AM] an-earl#2302

Putting the coloureds in with the whites to save time and energy with the washing machine. Efficient.

[30-May-19 12:16 AM] escspace#3537

_ Yes. _

[30-May-19 12:17 AM] an-earl#2302

Ragar, so pleased :)

[30-May-19 12:17 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar, to Rai: pls help. Frankenstein's going to hunt me for sport. Rai: _sips tea and looks away...._ You bear the consequences of your actions.

[30-May-19 12:17 AM] an-earl#2302

Rai ._. (what monster have I created?)

[30-May-19 12:17 AM] an-earl#2302

oh hahahahaha!^

[30-May-19 12:18 AM] escspace#3537

" ._. " is so funny.

[30-May-19 12:19 AM] escspace#3537

They're all just assholes to each other. Amazing.

[30-May-19 12:24 AM] escspace#3537

They all have makeup sex afterwards of course.

[30-May-19 12:24 AM] an-earl#2302

oh of course

[30-May-19 12:25 AM] an-earl#2302

One day after a fight with the union where everything around them is destroyed, Ragar in his ripped clothes sighs, looks up at the sky, and says something truly, truly idiotically stupid as all shit.

[30-May-19 12:25 AM] an-earl#2302

Then he freezes, looks at Franken expecting him to destroy him.

[30-May-19 12:25 AM] an-earl#2302

But Franken just. "Ragar. I love you."

[30-May-19 12:26 AM] escspace#3537

Ooh! That's amazing.

[30-May-19 12:28 AM] escspace#3537

Wholesome. Wholesome.

[30-May-19 12:28 AM] an-earl#2302

I'm trying to think of what Ragar said but hmmm can't find the perfect stupid but understandable line.

[30-May-19 12:29 AM] escspace#3537

Maybe food related.

[30-May-19 12:29 AM] escspace#3537

"...The turkey legs at Disneyland...are emu..."

[30-May-19 12:29 AM] escspace#3537

"...why do salt and sugar taste opposite when they look the same??"

[30-May-19 12:30 AM] an-earl#2302

A;SLDFKJAL;DSKFJ THAT SECOND ONE

[30-May-19 12:30 AM] escspace#3537

"Why do you cook ramen...when you can eat it raw??"

[30-May-19 12:31 AM] escspace#3537

The second one then.

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] an-earl#2302

oh my god why do salt and sugar taste opposite

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] an-earl#2302

when they

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] an-earl#2302

look

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] an-earl#2302

the same?

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] escspace#3537

Then we  _ know _ Ragar has swapped salt for sugar when cooking before.

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] an-earl#2302

Franken:.........I love you, Ragar.

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] an-earl#2302

SHIT, UR RIGHT

[30-May-19 12:32 AM] escspace#3537

Hahaha!

[30-May-19 12:33 AM] escspace#3537

Franken really does love this dumb, dumb man, loves him so much.

[30-May-19 12:33 AM] an-earl#2302

oh my god you're so right

[30-May-19 12:33 AM] an-earl#2302

Ragar is so confused though hahahahahah

[30-May-19 12:35 AM] escspace#3537

Seira has had to save a few of his dishes before.

[30-May-19 12:35 AM] escspace#3537

Seira: taste tests Ragar's cooking. Seira: starts sweating.

[30-May-19 12:46 AM] an-earl#2302

ohh hahahahahahhaha

[30-May-19 12:47 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar, looking at Seira: How did I do? :)

[30-May-19 12:47 AM] escspace#3537

Seira:  _ sweating _

[30-May-19 12:48 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar is trying to make a nice dinner for Rai and Franken and has asked Seira for help.

[30-May-19 12:51 AM] an-earl#2302

Seira knows if he fails Franken will verbally abuse the shit out of him

[30-May-19 12:52 AM] escspace#3537

Absolutely.

[30-May-19 12:52 AM] an-earl#2302

At dinner, Franken takes a bite, his eyes go open wide. He politely puts his utensils down.

[30-May-19 12:53 AM] an-earl#2302

Before he can say anything though, Seira says: "I helped prepare today's dishes. What do you think, Chairman?"

[30-May-19 12:53 AM] an-earl#2302

takes that bullet straight for Ragar

[30-May-19 12:53 AM] escspace#3537

Damn.

[30-May-19 12:56 AM] escspace#3537

Frankenstein coughs into a fist. "Well, it's a little sweet for my tastes and you might want to add in some more basil next time. I can give you more pointers in the morning." Before they finish cleaning up for the night, however, Frankenstein just says simply and quietly to Ragar, "The salt is always on the left, and the sugar on the right."

[30-May-19 12:57 AM] an-earl#2302

oh wow, ho

[30-May-19 12:57 AM] an-earl#2302

gosh, Franken

[30-May-19 12:57 AM] an-earl#2302

so slick

[30-May-19 12:57 AM] an-earl#2302

next time Ragar looks at the shakers and there's like huge works in Lukedonian that read SUGAR and SALT

[30-May-19 12:58 AM] escspace#3537

Yes. Definitely.

[30-May-19 12:59 AM] escspace#3537

Amazing.

[30-May-19 01:00 AM] escspace#3537

Ragar/Franken/Rai transcendent ot3 material.

[30-May-19 01:03 AM] an-earl#2302

oh yea

[30-May-19 01:11 AM] escspace#3537

Seira, what a good daughter.

[30-May-19 01:11 AM] escspace#3537

Saving her dumb dad from scary dad.

[30-May-19 01:12 AM] an-earl#2302

"...why do salt and sugar taste opposite when they look the same??" this line is so iconic thank you for giving it to me

[30-May-19 01:12 AM] escspace#3537

Glad you like it.

[30-May-19 01:13 AM] escspace#3537

Alright. It's really late. I gotta go to sleep.

[30-May-19 01:13 AM] an-earl#2302

IT WAS PERFECT

[30-May-19 01:13 AM] an-earl#2302

good night!


	4. A sketch




	5. Rai gets experimented on and loses his powers

First, briefly: Due to Ragar's and Frankenstein's efforts in Union crimefighting, Frankenstein somehow manages to rise in the Union ranks and pretty much take over.

[06-Jun-19 05:35 PM] escspace#3537 And also, Franken drags Rai out of Lukedonia and, because he runs the Union now, he takes Rai to the Union labs to try to fix him.

[06-Jun-19 05:36 PM] escspace#3537 However, there are skeevy people still within the ranks and they're eyeing this shiny new boy toy Mr. Frankenstein has brought back.

[06-Jun-19 05:36 PM] escspace#3537 Cue politics and betrayal and Rai getting unethically experimented on in secret.

[06-Jun-19 05:57 PM] escspace#3537 Let's say Aris is alive somehow and is working under Franken. She of course knows she can't get _Franken_ , but she sets her eyes on that shiny new boy.

[06-Jun-19 05:58 PM] escspace#3537 She tells Rai Frankenstein has assigned his treatment to her (a lie, of course) and that's how she gets her hands on him.

[06-Jun-19 05:59 PM] escspace#3537 She experiments and plays around with him and such, woopty doo.

[06-Jun-19 06:00 PM] escspace#3537 And Frankenstein's like, "???? Where the heck is Raizel??"

[06-Jun-19 06:01 PM] escspace#3537 Some things happen and he's about to go into Aris's lab, but Aris is coming up with excuse after excuse about why he shouldn't enter. He goes in anyway and is confronted with Rai floating in one of those tanks.

[06-Jun-19 06:02 PM] escspace#3537 And, because we canonically see Aris guarded by those big, biomechanical dudes, part of Rai's flesh has been peeled back to reveal biomechanical modifications, including parts of his face.

[06-Jun-19 06:02 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein goes really quiet.

[06-Jun-19 06:03 PM] escspace#3537 Aris is panicking, trying to explain it away. "I was trying to help him! If his body was deteriorating, I thought, 'let's just replace it.' You have to understand---"

[06-Jun-19 06:03 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein pretty much kills her on the spot.

[06-Jun-19 06:04 PM] escspace#3537 He orders the underlings to stop whatever the heck's going on and pull Rai out of the tank.

[06-Jun-19 06:06 PM] escspace#3537 Rai slowly wakes up with Frankenstein holding him up, and he blinks at Franken, wondering what's going on. Frankenstein can only stare down at Rai and tentatively touch the mechanical bits of Rai's face. "Oh my god..." he utters.

[06-Jun-19 06:06 PM] escspace#3537 "What did she fucking do?"

[06-Jun-19 06:08 PM] Laryna6#4451 Can he interrogate her inside Dark Spear?

[06-Jun-19 06:09 PM] escspace#3537 Hm...

[06-Jun-19 06:09 PM] escspace#3537 Maybe for a _very_ short while right after she's consumed. But as if she's going to give him real answers now.

[06-Jun-19 06:09 PM] escspace#3537 Good thing there are logs to check.

[06-Jun-19 06:11 PM] escspace#3537 Raizel says to Frankenstein. "The doctor told me you had put her in charge of me."

[06-Jun-19 06:11 PM] escspace#3537 "I didn't. I fff---- I didn't."

[06-Jun-19 06:12 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein lets out a long sigh and sags. "How are you feeling?"

[06-Jun-19 06:12 PM] escspace#3537 "...tired."

[06-Jun-19 06:13 PM] escspace#3537 "Then let's get you some rest as I figure out what's going on."

[06-Jun-19 06:14 PM] escspace#3537 He places Rai in a bed probably in his home/own base/headquarters.

[06-Jun-19 06:15 PM] Laryna6#4451 Rai won't summon a coffin because he wants to spend time with Franken.

[06-Jun-19 06:15 PM] escspace#3537 Sets up some guards. "Do _not_ let anyone in. I swear to fucking god, if Raizel goes missing, this will be the last anyone's heard of you."

[06-Jun-19 06:19 PM] escspace#3537 So, Rai's waiting around. There's a mirror in the room and he finally gets a good look at himself.

[06-Jun-19 06:21 PM] escspace#3537 He peers curiously at himself, decides he doesn't much like how all that looks on him and, as is routine, tries to just magic things back to how they're supposed to be. but he can't.

[06-Jun-19 06:21 PM] escspace#3537 Just tries changing his clothes, simple, and he still can't.

[06-Jun-19 06:22 PM] escspace#3537 He's "????"

[06-Jun-19 06:23 PM] escspace#3537 So he gets upset and concerned and then just sort of lies in bed moping until Franken gets back and maybe he can tell Rai what's going on.

[06-Jun-19 06:45 PM] Laryna6#4451 ...Huh. Well, if he can't spend power anymore, that might not be a terrible thing... No longer bearing the fate of being the Noblesse.

[06-Jun-19 06:48 PM] escspace#3537 So let's say he can't use his Noblesse powers for now. But he has a few new additions. Mainly just biomechanical tendrils/arms.

[06-Jun-19 06:54 PM] Laryna6#4451 Because tentacle sex.

[06-Jun-19 06:54 PM] escspace#3537 Hah!

[06-Jun-19 06:55 PM] escspace#3537 But now Rai's pretty severely weakened, and Frankenstein's trying to figure out how to fix him.

[06-Jun-19 06:56 PM] escspace#3537 Now, _Ragar_ is his detective, crime fighting partner.

[06-Jun-19 06:56 PM] escspace#3537 This scenario actually makes quite a bit of sense with the Concubine AU.

[06-Jun-19 06:57 PM] escspace#3537 Because if Franken and Ragar had been fighting crime earlier on after outing Lagus and such, then Frankenstein would have had the opportunity to infiltrate and rise in the Union.

[06-Jun-19 06:58 PM] escspace#3537 (Idk if you read the thing I linked earlier.)

[06-Jun-19 06:59 PM] Laryna6#4451 I did read the AU, yes~

[06-Jun-19 07:01 PM] escspace#3537 Wait, wait, wait, in the exported conversation, I mentioned that Rai would have had to go missing for some other reason. This is our other reason. He had been captured by the Union and experimented on under Frankenstein's own nose! Frankenstein disbands the Union in search of Rai, suspecting anyone in the organization of betrayal.

[06-Jun-19 07:02 PM] escspace#3537 So, we have Aris and let's say...idk, Yuri, because Crombel's lame and _they_ have Rai and have been doing god knows what with him.

[06-Jun-19 07:02 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein only finds Aris and Rai 820 years later.

[06-Jun-19 07:10 PM] Laryna6#4451 Hmm, Aris' creations did spend their life for power.

[06-Jun-19 07:10 PM] Laryna6#4451 She could have gotten that from studying Rai. Of course the Noblesse started out with a lot more life/soul than someone grabbed off the street.

[06-Jun-19 07:11 PM] escspace#3537 Mhm!

[06-Jun-19 07:12 PM] escspace#3537 How about, it's not Aris who dies initially at Franken discovering Rai. It was Yuri.

[06-Jun-19 07:12 PM] escspace#3537 Aris, in this verse, is more cunning, more cutthroat, more powerful now that she's had a chance with Rai.

[06-Jun-19 07:13 PM] escspace#3537 She still has her crazy lolita vibe, but she's dangerous now.

[06-Jun-19 07:18 PM] escspace#3537 She's also made some kind of crazy reverse false contract with Rai.

[06-Jun-19 07:18 PM] escspace#3537 This is revealed later in some confrontation in which she's able to order Rai to kill Franken.

[06-Jun-19 07:19 PM] escspace#3537 So that Franken's trying to not die as he's pleading and pleading with Rai to please wake up.

[06-Jun-19 07:19 PM] Laryna6#4451 Oh my, that'd supply angst.

[06-Jun-19 07:19 PM] Laryna6#4451 Aris and Ignes big bad duo?

[06-Jun-19 07:19 PM] escspace#3537 Let's go.

[06-Jun-19 07:20 PM] escspace#3537 Roctis still dead though.

[06-Jun-19 07:20 PM] escspace#3537 Aris and Ignes's big project was Rai, and Ignes has a particularly personal vendetta.

[06-Jun-19 07:20 PM] escspace#3537 Rai killed her dad and such.

[06-Jun-19 07:21 PM] escspace#3537 Ignes and Aris staring at Rai in the tank.

[06-Jun-19 07:21 PM] escspace#3537 Ignes: "He killed my father, you know..."

[06-Jun-19 07:21 PM] escspace#3537 Aris smiles. "Oh, how dirty."

[06-Jun-19 07:22 PM] escspace#3537 Anyway, somehow, Aris is forced to flee before Rai can kill Franken. Maybe interference from Ragar or something.

[06-Jun-19 07:23 PM] escspace#3537 So Rai goes along with Aris.

[06-Jun-19 07:23 PM] escspace#3537 Rai has info on Franken and co.

[06-Jun-19 07:24 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein and co go into hiding or something. They obviously can't just sit around their home like ducks.

[06-Jun-19 07:25 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein is making serious plans with the rest of the fam. He takes Ragar. They have to assassinate Aris without Rai nearby.

[06-Jun-19 07:25 PM] escspace#3537 And they gotta do it quickly before they do anything to Rai.

[06-Jun-19 07:27 PM] escspace#3537 Meanwhile, Rai is being tame in the company of Aris and Ignes. Ignes treats him especially poorly though. She _hates_ him.

[06-Jun-19 07:27 PM] escspace#3537 When Aris isn't in the room, she beats him down like a dog.

[06-Jun-19 07:27 PM] Laryna6#4451 He feels he deserves it for hurting Franken.

[06-Jun-19 07:27 PM] escspace#3537 Aris doesn't like this, because her property/child.

[06-Jun-19 07:28 PM] Laryna6#4451 Criminals should be executed, after all.

[06-Jun-19 07:31 PM] escspace#3537 I don't think Rai would actually be _that_ self hating. His will had been violated. Of course he wouldn't want to hurt Franken, but he had no choice/control.

[06-Jun-19 07:31 PM] escspace#3537 He stills feel freaking bad about it, but he is absolutely furious.

[06-Jun-19 07:32 PM] Laryna6#4451 True.

[06-Jun-19 07:32 PM] escspace#3537 When he has the ability/will to, he glares with murder at the two.

[06-Jun-19 07:33 PM] escspace#3537 _I'm going to fucking kill you,_ he thinks. Not sentence, not judge, he wants to kill them personally as Raizel, not the Noblesse.

[06-Jun-19 07:33 PM] escspace#3537 This isn't about duty. It's personal now.

[06-Jun-19 07:35 PM] escspace#3537 Let's say Aris is cornered somehow. She says to Franken, "You kill me, and it's over for him too! Our lives are linked."

[06-Jun-19 07:36 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein pauses. "You're bluffing."

[06-Jun-19 07:36 PM] escspace#3537 But somewhere, he's not sure.

[06-Jun-19 07:36 PM] escspace#3537 Aris smiles. "Wanna bet?"

[06-Jun-19 07:37 PM] escspace#3537 So now Frankenstein has to decide if he wants to risk that. He does. He kills her.

[06-Jun-19 07:38 PM] escspace#3537 Rai, somewhere occupied in the distance, possibly by Ragar and co, stops and falls to the floor.

[06-Jun-19 07:38 PM] escspace#3537 So now, they have Rai but everything is _still_ terrible.

[06-Jun-19 07:39 PM] escspace#3537 They urgently take Rai back home. And Franken's panicking and about to fucking lose his mind.

[06-Jun-19 07:40 PM] escspace#3537 So much so that as he's in the lab frantically trying to stabilize Rai his hands are shaking, and he drops the IV needle on the floor.

[06-Jun-19 07:42 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein's breathing is shaky, and he feels like he's about to hecking throw up.

[06-Jun-19 07:45 PM] escspace#3537 He eventually gets Rai to a state where he's not quite on the edge of expiring.

[06-Jun-19 07:46 PM] Laryna6#4451 But he has to bring Rai to his sanctuary in Lukedonia to sleep and recover, centuries without him once again, without even a proper reunion (Rai doesn't wake up?)

[06-Jun-19 07:47 PM] escspace#3537 Rai is in the tank, and Frankenstein just, leans against the wall and slumps to the floor. He sits there, trying to breathe normally. Ragar silently just sits down next to him. They don't say anything for a while.

[06-Jun-19 07:48 PM] escspace#3537 As Frankenstein is collecting his thoughts, Ragar leaves for a moment to bring back a glass of water and a light snack for Franken.

[06-Jun-19 07:50 PM] escspace#3537 "I'm going to have to take him back to Lukedonia," Frankenstein says. "And I don't...I don't know how long he'll have to sleep."

[06-Jun-19 07:51 PM] escspace#3537 "However long, I will wait with you," Ragar says.

[06-Jun-19 07:52 PM] escspace#3537 But before that happens, however, Rai opens his eyes a few days later in the tank, because he hates sleeping, apparently.

[06-Jun-19 07:52 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein gasps. "Master...?" Rai nods.

[06-Jun-19 07:54 PM] escspace#3537 Franken pulls Rai out, and he can barely stand on his own, so Frankenstein pushes Rai in a wheelchair up to greet the others.

[06-Jun-19 07:54 PM] escspace#3537 Rai smiles at them.

[06-Jun-19 07:55 PM] escspace#3537 He touches his face and hands, where the biomechanical bits are, and he _hates_ them.

[06-Jun-19 07:55 PM] escspace#3537 A token of Aris's control over him.

[06-Jun-19 07:56 PM] Laryna6#4451 _hugs_

[06-Jun-19 07:56 PM] escspace#3537 He looks down at his hands. "I want...I want these gone," he whispers.

[06-Jun-19 07:57 PM] escspace#3537 His voice is hushed with rage, on the verge of cracking. "I can't _stand them_..."

[06-Jun-19 07:58 PM] escspace#3537 He looks up at Frankenstein. "But I cannot undo them. My powers are...too weak."

[06-Jun-19 07:59 PM] escspace#3537 He looks down again. "I would like to go to our room, please, Frankenstein."

[06-Jun-19 08:00 PM] escspace#3537 So Frankenstein solemnly nods and wheels him away and helps him get comfortable in the bed.

[06-Jun-19 08:02 PM] escspace#3537 "Master, would you like some t---" Raizel shakes his head. "Stay, Frankenstein, please," he says and pats the spot on the bed next to him. Frankenstein takes a seat.

[06-Jun-19 08:03 PM] escspace#3537 And Rai just lets out a sigh and deflates, quietly leaning his head against Frankenstein's shoulder. And he just stays like that for a while.

[06-Jun-19 08:05 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein takes his hand. "I'll find a way, Master." "Thank you, Frankenstein."

[06-Jun-19 08:06 PM] escspace#3537 Rai eventually just falls asleep against Frankenstein, and Frankenstein carefully tucks him in. When he opens the door to leave, Ragar has been waiting on the other side. He gives Franken a questioning look. "He's sleeping," Frankenstein says.

[06-Jun-19 08:07 PM] escspace#3537 Ragar nods.

[06-Jun-19 08:08 PM] escspace#3537 He tugs at his mask. "Let's go somewhere," he says and then like drags Frankenstein out to one of his cars.

[06-Jun-19 08:08 PM] escspace#3537 It's night time and they're just going for a long drive.

[06-Jun-19 08:10 PM] escspace#3537 They eventually arrive at some high class lounge bar late at night. Ragar doesn't drink; he just has some orange juice, but he orders some liquor for Franken.

[06-Jun-19 08:10 PM] escspace#3537 "Why are we here?" Frankenstein asks.

[06-Jun-19 08:11 PM] escspace#3537 "You haven't left the lab for two weeks," Ragar answers.

[06-Jun-19 08:12 PM] escspace#3537 "And, if I may be forward, you, as they say, 'look like shit.'" Ragar sips his juice.

[06-Jun-19 08:13 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein manages to smirk a little and blow air out his nose. "Wow, thanks."

[06-Jun-19 08:17 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein appreciates Ragar for the drinks, but he holds the glass up and says, "You know this...doesn't do much for me anymore, but thanks."

[06-Jun-19 08:20 PM] escspace#3537 But then Franken just sort of...breaks. He lets out a long, tired sigh and lowers his head into his hands. "God...What am I going to do?"

[06-Jun-19 08:21 PM] escspace#3537 "As far as I know...he could...Master could never recover..."

[06-Jun-19 08:22 PM] escspace#3537 Ragar just reaches forward and pats Franken on the shoulder as if he's Rai.

[06-Jun-19 08:22 PM] escspace#3537 "You are trying your best; that is enough."

[06-Jun-19 08:24 PM] escspace#3537 Ragar looks into the distance. "...I'd like to go the ocean." So they go to the beach.

[06-Jun-19 08:24 PM] escspace#3537 And the black water is glittering with night.

[06-Jun-19 08:24 PM] escspace#3537 Ragar just gets naked and goes into the water.

[06-Jun-19 08:25 PM] escspace#3537 He looks at Franken expectantly, who takes a moment, laughs, and joins him.

[06-Jun-19 08:26 PM] escspace#3537 They swim around and eventually just lie in the water and look at the sky until someone passes by and they sink into the water to hide.

[06-Jun-19 08:26 PM] escspace#3537 They get home in the early morning.

[06-Jun-19 08:27 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein brings breakfast in bed for Rai.

[06-Jun-19 08:28 PM] escspace#3537 Tao brings Rai a portable gaming console and a cheery grin.

[06-Jun-19 08:29 PM] escspace#3537 Seira brings Rai her school notes.

[06-Jun-19 08:29 PM] escspace#3537 They get the chance to have a little family time.

[06-Jun-19 08:31 PM] escspace#3537 The trio attempt covering Rai's biomech bits with makeup.

[06-Jun-19 08:33 PM] escspace#3537 Tao: "M-21, stop, you're fucking-you're fucking it up!" M-21: "That's what it says in the tutorial!"

[06-Jun-19 08:33 PM] escspace#3537 Takeo: "...I don't think that's foundation..."

[06-Jun-19 08:35 PM] escspace#3537 They take a step back and look. "..." "...I fucked up." "Yeah."

[06-Jun-19 08:37 PM] escspace#3537 Takeo: "...Perhaps Seira knows---" M-21: "Nobles don't use makeup." Takeo: "Oh."

[06-Jun-19 08:37 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein walks in the room and sees Rai's messed up face.

[06-Jun-19 08:38 PM] escspace#3537 He stares.

[06-Jun-19 08:39 PM] escspace#3537 He smiles, sighs, and goes to sit on the bed in front of Rai. He removes all the makeup and starts over, telling the boys to hand him this and that.

[06-Jun-19 08:39 PM] escspace#3537 He makes Rai's face look like Rai.

[06-Jun-19 08:40 PM] escspace#3537 "The surface is a slightly different texture to normal skin, but as long as no one gets too close, it's passable," Frankenstein informs them.

[06-Jun-19 08:41 PM] escspace#3537 "Oh, wow, Boss! You're really good at this. How did you know how to do this?" Frankenstein just sort of shrugs and looks to the side.

[06-Jun-19 08:49 PM] Laryna6#4451 Courtesan experience?

[06-Jun-19 08:50 PM] Laryna6#4451 Or just one of many skills picked up over the centuries~

[06-Jun-19 08:51 PM] escspace#3537 Who knows?

[06-Jun-19 08:51 PM] escspace#3537 (Probably the former + his vanity.)

[06-Jun-19 08:52 PM] escspace#3537 Meanwhile, Ragar is trying to make sure Franken rests and eats properly as he's furiously working.

[06-Jun-19 08:53 PM] escspace#3537 Sometimes just drags Franken out of the house for a little break.

[06-Jun-19 08:53 PM] escspace#3537 Ragar, Franken, and Rai eventually go out together for just a chill day.

[06-Jun-19 08:54 PM] escspace#3537 Rai can walk a little better now, but Franken insists on the wheelchair.

[06-Jun-19 08:56 PM] escspace#3537 Rai meets a big dog that hops onto his lap and gives big licks to his face. The dog is cute, but Franken has a little panick and has to quickly redo his makeup.

[06-Jun-19 08:57 PM] escspace#3537 But crisis averted.

[06-Jun-19 08:57 PM] Laryna6#4451 I'm like 'Muzaka?'

[06-Jun-19 08:57 PM] escspace#3537 Nah. Just big dog at park.

[06-Jun-19 08:58 PM] escspace#3537 But maybe they run into Muzaka, who has been doing who knows what this entire time. Retirement, maybe and he sees Rai in the wheelchair and he's like "wtf!??"

[06-Jun-19 09:03 PM] escspace#3537 "Damn, Raizel, what happened? You can't...you can't walk?" Rai just smiles really sad and ashamed and looks down at his hands again. "...Many things have happened, Muzaka...many things..." "Oh..." Muzaka can tell he's walked on a landmine. "I hope you feel better..." And Rai has a moment in which he snaps a little. His fingers curl in his lap and he looks up at Muzaka. "Maybe I would feel better, had you been there, Muzaka. Had you done _a thing_."

[06-Jun-19 09:04 PM] escspace#3537 And it's like he's mad at him, but then Rai quickly realizes what he's done. Almost inaudibly gasps and looks down again. "I...I did not mean that. I apologize..."

[06-Jun-19 09:05 PM] escspace#3537 "You...it's not your fault, Muzaka," Rai says quietly. Who he's really mad at is himself.

[06-Jun-19 09:06 PM] escspace#3537 Muzaka has a moment of understanding. He knows it's unlike Rai and just offers a good natured chuckle and brushes it off and changes the subject.

[06-Jun-19 09:07 PM] escspace#3537 Directs them to a good icecream place he's been to.

[06-Jun-19 09:07 PM] escspace#3537 And they go have icecream.

[06-Jun-19 09:07 PM] escspace#3537 Rai still can't shake off feeling bad for his earlier outburst.

[06-Jun-19 09:08 PM] escspace#3537 He wonders if he's become a bad person. Wonders if he was ever good in the first place.

[06-Jun-19 09:09 PM] escspace#3537 "Master, your icecream is melting." (He got neopolitan.)

[06-Jun-19 09:09 PM] escspace#3537 "Oh..." He resumes eating his icecream.

[06-Jun-19 09:13 PM] escspace#3537 One late night as Frankenstein is sitting with Rai in bed, Rai asks, "Am I still myself, Frankenstein?" Frankenstein is taken aback by the sudden and strange question. "Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

[06-Jun-19 09:15 PM] escspace#3537 Rai's eyes lower and he thinks for a bit. "Today...at Muzaka..." Frankenstein shakes his head. "You got angry, frustrated, when you've always been so restrained, Master. Sometimes, people just...break a little, and you've been through a lot."

[06-Jun-19 09:17 PM] escspace#3537 "But, I remember. I remember it feeling...good, to hurt people--to hurt _you_ , Frankenstein."

[06-Jun-19 09:18 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein takes Rai's hands and leans in. "Would you hurt me now, Master?" Rai shakes his head. "Then you're still you."

[06-Jun-19 09:19 PM] escspace#3537 Frankenstein smiles and kisses him.

[06-Jun-19 09:22 PM] escspace#3537 Rai's hands travel under Frankenstein's shirt. "Can we enjoy ourselves tonight, Frankenstein?" Rai breathes. "I am well enough for at least that."

[06-Jun-19 09:23 PM] escspace#3537 Rai looks to the side. "And...I would like Ragar to join as well." "As you wish, Master."

[06-Jun-19 09:24 PM] escspace#3537 Rai feels like being taken care of tonight.

[06-Jun-19 09:24 PM] Laryna6#4451 (Rai would be so horrified by hurting Franken at all, but enjoying it...)

[06-Jun-19 09:33 PM] escspace#3537 Rai wants to go back to school.

[06-Jun-19 09:35 PM] escspace#3537 He shows up one day and his friends all flock around him. They notice the wheelchair, of course, but are just warm and welcoming and don't question him much in case that's a sensitive topic. They do doodle on the rims of the wheels though. Shinwoo writes something vulgar, but that's quickly blacked out by Suyi.

[06-Jun-19 09:38 PM] escspace#3537 Alright, gotta go to bed. Good night.

[06-Jun-19 09:38 PM] escspace#3537 No RP, I guess, but discussion nonetheless.

[06-Jun-19 09:47 PM] Laryna6#4451 _nods_ Night!

[07-Jun-19 03:29 AM] escspace#3537 (Damn, I've woken up early.)

[07-Jun-19 03:29 AM] escspace#3537 So, if Aris had Rai's will, Ignes has Rai's powers.

[07-Jun-19 03:30 AM] escspace#3537 She somehow took Rai's Noblesse powers for herself to make up for her lack of soul weapon. "He has taken what is mine. I will take what is his."

[07-Jun-19 03:36 AM] escspace#3537 Big showdown is with Noblessified Ignes. Ragar and Franken have gone after her. Rai has been made to stay at home.

[07-Jun-19 03:37 AM] escspace#3537 But then he senses through the bond with Franken that they're having trouble.

[07-Jun-19 03:38 AM] escspace#3537 He, still limited in power, leaves the house and starts just running over there.

[07-Jun-19 03:38 AM] escspace#3537 As fast as his legs can carry him.

[07-Jun-19 03:39 AM] escspace#3537 So, stuff happens, they eventually kill Ignes.

[07-Jun-19 03:39 AM] escspace#3537 And she's taken into Dark Spear.

[07-Jun-19 03:40 AM] escspace#3537 They return home and Franken has to now take the risk of imparting some of Dark Spear into Rai to return his powers.

[07-Jun-19 03:40 AM] escspace#3537 This makes him extremely anxious.

[07-Jun-19 03:40 AM] escspace#3537 But he must, if Rai is to return to his former self.

[07-Jun-19 03:45 AM] escspace#3537 They do it in the lab. He takes both of Rai's hands, holds him close, and quietly, he says, "Are you ready?" "Yes." Frankenstein lights up with Dark Spear and it claws at Rai's veins. Rai gasps and buckles in agony but Frankenstein painfully hangs onto him until the transfer is complete.

[07-Jun-19 03:46 AM] escspace#3537 Once that is done, Frankenstein has to watch Rai assimilate Dark Spear, something he never in his life ever wanted to see, but it must be done, and there is nothing he can do now. He trusts that Rai will manage; he _has_ to.

[07-Jun-19 03:48 AM] escspace#3537 Rai's assimilation is quiet and painful. He phases in and out of Dark Spear, purple lightning appearing and disappearing on his skin.

[07-Jun-19 03:49 AM] escspace#3537 Several hours pass. It is finally over.

[07-Jun-19 03:50 AM] escspace#3537 Rai looks up at Franken and gets off the floor. As he walks over to him, he can finally change his mech parts back to normal.

[07-Jun-19 03:54 AM] escspace#3537 He walks up to Franken and smiles and Franken smiles back and then just breaks into relieved laughter. He just straight up hugs Rai and is about to hecking cry. "Oh my god! I was so worried," Frankenstein says. Rai is startled at first but then pats Frankenstein's back. "Thank you, Frankenstein."

[07-Jun-19 03:56 AM] escspace#3537 Raizel backs away and wipes at Frankenstein's damp eyes.

[07-Jun-19 03:58 AM] escspace#3537 "I never wanted to do that. I...Dark Spear is supposed be for me to bear alone," Frankenstein says. "God, _god_..."

[07-Jun-19 07:41 AM] escspace#3537 They're standing, holding each other and then Ragar emerges from the background and silently places his arms around both of them in his own awkward way.

[07-Jun-19 07:42 AM] escspace#3537 "Let's go to bed. It's been a long day," Frankenstein says to them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to chat with me about this stuff, I'm escspace#3537 on Discord; shoot me a message. :)


End file.
